To The New World
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: After two years, Sanji tries to figure out his feelings for Zoro. During a misunderstanding involving Usopp, Sanji realises his feelings for Zoro might be much deeper than he tried to convince himself. ZoSan. SanZo. Nakamaship.


**To The New World.**

* * *

From the moment the entire Strawhat crew reunited on Sabaody, the adventure began. There was no time for relaxation or sharing stories of their two years apart. Most of the crew had even avoided meeting up the entire time on the archipelago to avoid suspicion.

Sanji was glad he showed up the same day as Robin and Luffy, the final ones of the crew. He wasn't sure he'd be able to avoid meeting his nakama after all this time. The moment he found out where Zoro was he'd basically put the man on a leash. He really didn't want to let any of his crewmates out of his sight ever again.

Especially not Nami-swan or Robin-chwan~ Oh, Mellorine!

When Sanji asked Franky and Rayleigh about it, Zoro hadn't been to the Sunny since the day he arrived. Apparently the swordsman didn't want to 'draw attention' to the ship. Sanji was sure the real reason was that the Marimo wasn't able to find his way back to the ship without Rayleigh holding his hand.

Funny mental image, that.

Apparently the swordsman had arrived here first. A troubling thought all on its own, but Sanji felt better about the journey ahead the moment he found out that the swordsman had a lovely guide. Now it all made sense. She smelled nice too.

Luffy of course couldn't wait for more than a couple of hours before he caused trouble and Brook had an entire music hall of people fight the marines in a terrifying wave of stampeding fans. The sight of the pirate empress, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan was enough to cause Sanji to pass out, and when the blond woke up he was lying on his back on the Sunny's deck.

Sanji blinked a few times, attempting to shake off the blur that was clouding his vision. After a few confused blinks, he realized his vision was fine, and that it was the world around him that was out of focus. Lazy shapes of fish danced around them, the ocean above them trying to suffocate the rays of sun that danced on the waves.

"Awake, shitty cook?"

Zoro was sitting next to him, arms and legs crossed meditatively as the swordsman smiled subtly to him. The teasing look in his eyes sent all sorts of warm fuzzy feelings bubbling up inside Sanji's chest. He'd almost forgotten what it looked like over the course of these 2 years. Sanji sneered and looked up at all the blood bags connected to his body. How much blood had he lost exactly?

"I'm... fine." Sanji grumbled, attempting to stand up but he was too mesmerized by the beauty of the ocean from this unusual perspective. It had nothing to do with Enjoying Zoro's company. "It's beautiful." -The ocean, that is.

"I've seen it before." Zoro said softly, handing Sanji his packet of cigarettes without a single word. The gesture calmed Sanji down almost as much as the thought of nicotine."The Grand Line seems so peaceful when you look at it from below."

"Idiot." Sanji huffed, lighting his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the limited air supply inside the bubble. He wanted Zoro to argue with him, he was starved for the outlet."If you think this peace will last, then you must have replaced your brain with moss."

"At least I haven't exhausted the ship's blood supply before we even get to the New World." Zoro shot back, tone playful and teasing. Sanji had missed this. So much. The grass on the Sunny, the sound of Zoro's teasing tone. The sound of the crew running around on the deck. Home at last.

"I can't help it if I was overwhelmed by the beauty of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~" Sanji cooed, still gazing at the ocean above them. How many people had seen this exact view before their coating burst and the beauty crashed down on them and robbed them of all they had?

Sanji shook his head and tried to think about something else. Morbid things were Robin-chwan's territory.

The others of the crew had noticed he'd woken up and joined them. Sanji grinned and sat up, elated to see his friends all in one place after all this time. Chopper had somehow managed to get even more adorable; how this was possible baffled Sanji. He allowed the cute doctor to test and poke him with his usual medical talk as he admired his crew.

Franky had become more bizarre, Robin and Nami more beautiful (oh Mellorine!), and Brook even more Brook-ish. Whatever that was. More soul power?

Zoro had just become bigger. His left eye was closed and there was a scar trailing vertically over it that hinted at the swordsman being blind. Hopefully it hadn't been too much of a setback to lose a part of his depth perception over the course of those two years. Sanji wondered just how much the swordsman had improved and how much more he might have improved if he hadn't lost that eye.

Usopp had become manly. Way more manly than he'd been when they first met. Sanji was sure Usopp was ready to realize his dream. Usopp, brave warrior of the sea. It was only a matter of time now.

Luffy was the same as always. There was a nasty scar on his chest that Sanji and probably the rest of the crew, had resolutely decided not to mention. It had been bad enough that they hadn't been there for Luffy when he needed them the most, that scar was a constant reminder of how they had failed in keeping their captain safe too.

Sanji shuddered, there was something cold and dark inside him that pulsated every time he thought about that day in Sabaody. He'd relived it so often in his nightmares in that pink cross dresser hell, he really didn't have to think about it when he was awake as well.

Sanji felt an ache in his chest, watching the swordsman smile at Usopp, Luffy and Chopper fool around with Franky's new robot parts. After Luffy sent them that message about meeting up two years ago, Sanji had understood. He'd understood and he'd spent hours sitting by the shore, thanking that bastard Kuma over and over.

_Thank you for sending Zoro first._

At first, Sanji had been devastated, just like everyone else. Zoro had been on the crew since before any of them joined. No one knew the crew without the bastard Marimo and Luffy in it. Zoro was the cliff and Luffy was the bungee. Sanji chuckled, he should write this stuff down; it was gold.

Sanji had joined because seeing Zoro throw away his life for his ambitions inspired him to do the same. Live his dreams instead of dreaming them, giving himself up for dead to live life to the fullest. It hadn't made any sense at the time; not until Luffy and Zoro got themselves half killed at the doorstep of the Baratie.

It was a good thing Zoro had been the first to go. Sanji wasn't sure what would have happened if someone else was sent off before Zoro. Knowing the swordsman, the Marimo would have gone berserk. Drawn strength from who knows where and started fighting like a man possessed.

Sanji had seen it happen so often before. Zoro should by all rights be dead, but he kept going, pushing himself to an inch of his life and hanging on by a thread. If Usopp or Brook would have been sent off right in front of the swordsman's eyes, Sanji would bet all his ties and cigarettes that the swordsman would have somehow stood up.

Sanji could just see it, the same purpose driven expression the Marimo had that day at Thriller bark. The dark eyes deadly, protective and cruel. Sanji's leg had been injured back in Sabaody, rendering him unable to stop Zoro from attacking Kuma if the crew was in danger.

Zoro would fight to the inch of his life, his body screaming out and bleeding from the strain. Hopefully Kuma would send Sanji flying then, or else Sanji would have to watch Zoro die, unable to stop him. Luffy would be screaming out, begging them to stop and run away.

Zoro wouldn't run, Sanji wasn't sure the idiot Marimo knew how. Sanji could see it all play out in his head, just like it had in all those nightmares.

The swordsman would collapse and Sanji would watch him, reach out for him as his life and ambitions were snuffed out. He'd say something soothing, promising the swordsman he'd never let Luffy know whose injuries had cost Zoro his life.

The blond grit his teeth at the pain that flourished in his chest. That horrible burning pain that he knew all too well, but could only associate with Zoro. The thought of loosing that stupid marimo for good triggered something primal and fierce inside Sanji.

He'd felt it back at the Baratie, when Mihawk's blade cut the man across the chest and spilled his blood in a dark crescendo. The first time he thought Zoro had died. He hadn't known the man back then.

Back at Arlong park, when Zoro collapsed from his injuries and struggled to stay alive.

When he cut through his ankles in Little Garden.

At the brink of death in Arabasta.

Electrocuted at Skypiea.

Enies Lobby.

Thriller bark.

Sabaody.

It was so unfair! Sanji grimaced as he glared at Zoro. How dare that bastard be so selfish? Didn't he understand how important he was to everyone? How important he was to Sanji? If the swordsman had seen just how devastated the others were when Kuma sent him flying! Then the shitty Marimo would regret risking his life all the time!

Sanji frowned at Zoro, turning his head on the soft grass he'd missed so much. That horrible island's grass had been pink. He preferred it green, he couldn't remember when green became one of his favorite colors. Spending time with Zoro without fighting was nice occasionally. Maybe he could try it more often now that they had both matured a bit.

It wasn't like this changed anything. Just because Sanji had developed some... non-platonic feelings for the Marimo. He wasn't about to fall to his knees and confess to the man in hopes that Zoro felt the same. Because he didn't love Zoro. Not really.

It was just because they had been apart for so long. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that bullshit. Mind tricks. After the incident at Thriller Bark Sanji had been shaken up, not long after they had all been sent flying. It was natural that he'd tricked himself into thinking about the Marimo all the time while he was on that horrid island.

Sanji exhaled a long stream of smoke into the air, chuckling when Franky made robot sounds to the delight of the younger men of the crew. The swordsman besides him was watching calmly as the others swung from Franky's arms and fought over pushing his nose.

Usopp was laughing, thrown back on the grass and holding his stomach as he fought back the tears. Sanji kept watching, more amused by the reactions of his crewmates than Franky's antics. Then he noticed, Usopp's smile faltered slightly, eyes darting over to Zoro for a second before he resumed his laughter.

Sanji lay paralyzed, staring at Usopp in shock as he tried to figure out what that look had meant. He didn't understand, there had been such pain in the liar's expression there. He glanced up at Zoro, who hadn't noticed anything and sat in the same position and laughed.

This warranted some thorough investigation.

Sanji managed to be up and about when Nami put on a coat and he could occupy himself with some pictures. The look Usopp had made when he looked at Zoro had done plenty to distract him, as he put his hard-earned skills to use and created the best meal the Sunny had seen so far.

Most of the crew complimented his skill, bathing him with compliments and talking about how much they had missed his cooking. He could see it on Zoro's face that the swordsman had missed eating his food as well, even if he didn't say anything.

That was fine. Zoro not saying anything was what he'd missed. It still pissed him off, but he'd missed it.

Sanji didn't notice anything out of the ordinary over dinner, he'd missed the company so much he was too busy enjoying the sounds and battle of Luffy eating. It wasn't until most of them had eaten enough that he noticed Usopp's expression, a fleeting dark look on the sharpshooter's face as he peered at Zoro from under the rim of his hat.

Zoro didn't notice, he was too busy swallowing the rest of his 13th tankard with a content expression. Sanji watched Usopp's expression falter slightly, his eyes averted and the smile returned when he started singing loudly with Luffy like nothing had happened.

There was a creeping fear rushing up Sanji's back, maybe Usopp had... feelings for Zoro? Sanji lit himself a cigarette, leaning back in his chair contently and listening to Franky tell them an outrageous tale of cyber animals.

Sanji wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd always assumed Usopp was in love with that girl he talked about so much, the one from their home town. Perhaps Usopp had _also_ gained interest in these things over the two years? He'd become more attractive, possibly he'd experienced some... new things over their time apart.

It was a little disconcerting, considering Sanji's plan to get closer to the swordsman.

He'd realized during his time in hell that he really did care for the swordsman as more than just nakama; in particular when he realized that Zoro's wanted poster had him wanting and aching in ways and places he'd never considered before.

Usopp might have his sights aimed at Zoro though, and this was slightly distressing for Sanji. Usopp had joined the crew before he had so he knew Zoro better. Technically if Usopp liked Zoro like _that_, Sanji had no right to intrude. Usopp _'saw him first _ after all, it was infuriating kindergarten logic that Sanji refused to let go of.

Besides, Usopp might be in _love_ with Zoro. Sanji wouldn't go as far as to use that word to label his feelings. So that made his feelings less important. Sanji grumbled when he tried coming up with a good label for his own emotional tug-of-war towards the swordsman.

Annoying-respect-sexual-friendship-rivalry?

The blond started doing the dishes, the pile of dirty plates stacked besides the sink as the others argued who was on dishwashing duty, bringing up who did the dishes last two years ago. Sanji forced Franky to assist, unable to stand the company of Zoro or Usopp at the moment.

If there was love blossoming between the two of them, he should be happy for them. He'd never thought Usopp was the type who was attracted to men, but then again, he'd never guessed Zoro swung that way either.

When Johnny and Yosaku had drunkenly confided Zoro's sexual preference to him while they were all drinking together on Arlong park, the idea had at first horrified Sanji. Then intrigued him, then fascinated him, then interested him in ways he'd take to the grave.

Sanji had gradually started wondering what type Zoro preferred. Eyeing up the various people they met and looking for any signs of interest from the moss-brained idiot. He never got to see any signals from Zoro, though occasionally Zoro returned to the ship after being 'lost', smelling of testosterone and sweat that wasn't his own.

Sanji had spent a while thinking about these things ever since he found out about Zoro's sexuality and reasonably active sex life and his time spent with the bounty hunter duo during long cold nights of wandering.

What did Zoro look for in a partner? What kind of man did he like?

The hostile, forceful type like Smoker? The hardboiled warrior type, like that Wiper guy from Skyipea? Maybe more along the lines of the awkward handsome type, like Paulie? Maybe he preferred the cute younger type like Coby? Or did Zoro have a thing for lean and experienced looking cool-guy types like Trafalgar law?

He'd never admit to all the time and effort he spent on thinking about this, trying to find out Zoro's type on long boring nights up in the crow's nest on watch. Scenarios and unwholesome ideas involving his shipmate fuelling tormented sessions of arousal that he refused to indulge in. It was wrong; getting aroused by imagining Zoro with men he barely spoke to.

If wasn't until after they separated for two years that the scenarios started changing.

He couldn't remember the last time he imagined Smoker giving Zoro a proper _reward_ for his rescue at Arabasta. Instead it was now _him_ who gently caressed Zoro's thighs with gloved fingers as he grinned at the handcuffed swordsman.

Suddenly the images clouding Sanji's mind weren't Zoro planting wet kisses along the trail of Wiper's tattoos with long agonizingly slow nips on skin. Now Sanji was the one urging the swordsman on with a groan and a hand buried in that stupidly green hair.

It stopped being Paulie wrapping his ropes around Zoro's wrists and neck, blowing cigar smoke into the swordsman's grinning his face. It was his favorite tie, the cigar smoke became cigarette as he slowly tormented his shipmate with his hands.

It wasn't Coby fidgeting nervously under the swordsman, in Sanji's head it was now himself who was trying to relax as fingers found their way into previously untouched areas.

The only scenario that lingered in Sanji's mind was the one with Trafalgar Law. The older, more experienced man urging Zoro onwards confidently, knowing exactly what he wanted and how. Sanji had problems putting himself into that position, he didn't know what he wanted; he'd never wanted these things before.

He could barely manage to imagine sitting in Zoro's lap, moving his body just right and telling Zoro what he was doing in explicit, dirty detail until the swordsman was clinging onto his hips for dear life and begging for mercy.

The plate in his hands shattered from his vice like grip, and Franky jumped with a terrified yelp, apparently the cyborg had been in the middle of a story Sanji had completely ignored. At least the apron was hiding Sanji's raging hard on.

"You okay bro?" Franky questioned with a concerned look, eyes narrowed behind the sunglasses. "Your face is SUPER red. Thinking about Nami and Robin?"

"Mind your own business, damn robot." Sanji shrugged, mood foul as he finished cleaning the remaining plates. Franky shrugged and continued with his story, unperturbed by the fact no one was listening.

Maybe Usopp was Zoro's type? Funny and easy to be around? Zoro usually allowed Usopp to cling, hug and touch him in general. Nothing like the shitty rivalry relationship Sanji shared with the swordsman. If he tried to touch the Marimo, he'd get an insult and a challenging grin for his efforts.

Sanji was terribly moody the rest of the evening, staring off into the ocean as it got colder and darker. The crew went to bed one after another, Sanji offered to take the first shift. He didn't want to sleep right now. He didn't want to think about the swordsman.

About 30 minutes after everyone went to bed, Zoro entered the deck, flashing Sanji a confident grin that made the blonde's heart ache unbearably. Neither of them said a word as the swordsman settled in his usual spot by the stairs and went to sleep on the deck. Sanji rolled his eyes. Why didn't the idiot just use his hammock?

Sanji sat on the upper deck by the tangerine grove, smoking and staring at the ocean around them. He tried to name every single fish he saw, remembering how to cook them and the drinks that went with them. He listened to Zoro's snores, occasionally glancing over to the swordsman before looking away like he'd been burned. He didn't need this damn happy feeling in his chest.

About an hour after Zoro joined Sanji on deck, the door to the sleeping quarters creaked open, and Usopp entered the grassy deck. His feet were bare and cold looking, but his shoulders were tense and he looked like he'd been trying to sleep for hours without success. His breath was visible in the cold air as he turned to Zoro's favorite sleeping spot.

Zoro woke up as Usopp walked towards him, keeping himself at a peculiar distance to the swordsman. Sanji slipped down from the deck, leaning onto the railing in front of the galley and watching with nervous interest as the sharpshooter took a few steps closer to the confused swordsman.

Usopp was looking at Zoro with the most serious expression Sanji had never seen on the younger man's face. Zoro was looking up at Usopp from his resting place, looking as confused as Sanji was.

Sanji was staring, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

Was Usopp REALLY confessing his love to Zoro? If he was; was Sanji supposed to be happy? Should he stop them? He wanted to yell out and shatter the tense atmosphere, but he couldn't do that to Usopp. The long nose had probably spent a lot of time working up the courage to come here.

If Zoro returned Usopp's feelings, Sanji would have to spend every day watching them, knowing. He wondered if they would try to keep it a secret. It would be nice if he wouldn't have to look at them being happy all the time.

"Hey, Usopp-" Zoro began, but when the sharpshooter fell to his knees in front of him, the swordsman's jaw shut closed instantly.

"I'M SORRY." Usopp almost shouted staring at the swordsman and leaning forward, tearing up the grass and soil of the Sunny's deck with his fingers. "I'M SO SORRY, ZORO."

Sanji stared, mouth slack and barely holding up his cigarette as he watched the sharpshooter stare purposefully at Zoro with teary eyes. Zoro stared back, confusion written on his face as he blinked his one intact eye at the younger man.

"Sorry? For what-" Zoro began, but Usopp's fingers dug deeper into the soil and the sharpshooter's face was obscured with his hat when he looked down at the deck.

"I'm sorry Zoro." Usopp said again, his voice a little softer now. "Back at Sabaody, I dropped you."

Sanji flinched, the pain and regret in those words scraping at his soul.

"What? Usopp, don't worry about that. It all worked out alright-" Zoro began, his tone a little amused and carefree as he sat up fully, sending Usopp one of his super rare smiles. "We were being chased by Paci-"

"ZORO!" Usopp yelled again, the intense expression on his face startling Zoro enough to make the Marimo cut off his sentence in the middle, staring at Usopp in confusion. The air was tense as Usopp regarded Zoro with tear-filled eyes, his nose running slightly and his brow furrowed with the effort of holding back the tears.

"Back then, I dropped you." Usopp started again, his determined look enough to keep the swordsman quiet as the sharpshooter continued. "Then Kuma sent you flying." Usopp's voice cracked a little as he relived the memory. "Zoro! Kuma sent you off right in front of me!"

Sanji's heart was aching at the memory. Zoro seemed to disappear into thin air, flashing before his eyes. Completely gone. No body to heal, no direction to follow. Just gone. without a trace.

Zoro was staring now, one intact eye darkening with understanding as a few tears dropped from Usopp's circular eyes and fell into the grass. The swordsman said nothing, waiting patiently for Usopp to regain his voice. Sanji wondered if Zoro even realized what his loss had done to the morale of the crew.

"You were right there! Within my reach!" Usopp said as he hit his first into the grass of the Sunny, tears falling on the back of his hands as he struggled to keep his voice calm. "I could have reached out for you. You weren't even an arm's length away, Zoro."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Usopp-" Zoro began, his voice so soft it reminded Sanji of the way Zoro spoke to Chopper when he thought no one was listening. Warm and caring. Comforting and friendly. Like a big verbal blanket draped over your shoulders.

"It would have made a difference to me!" Usopp hissed, and Sanji couldn't remember hearing the sniper ever snap back at the swordsman like that. Zoro fell silent again, his face calm but his shoulders tense.

"You... you've always had my back." Usopp began, wiping angrily at his tears. "Ever since back in Syrup village. You carried me so I could save Kaya. You jumped in front of my shot to protect me from the nyaban brothers-" Usopp's voice was cracking, sounding more like the old, scrawny, self-conscious man Sanji had met at the Baratie.

"You were always helping me, carrying me when I was wounded, fighting off guys I couldn't take on myself!" Usopp's voice broke into a soft whimper, immediately suffocated and disguised with a forced clearing of his throat. "And the one time-" Usopp sniffled, looking up at Zoro with a wounded expression, "the one time _you _REALLY needed to be protected-"

Sanji crushed his cigarette between his fingers, resting his forehead in his palm as he wished he'd never decided to listen in on this conversation.

"I FAILED!" Usopp yelled, glaring at the swordsman like he wanted Zoro to hate him. "It was my turn to help you, and I couldn't even make the smallest difference!" Usopp's expression was absolutely heartbreaking, tears flowing from his eyes and pained sniffles wracking his body.

He looked infinitely smaller to Sanji and the cook couldn't help but wonder how long Usopp had spent brooding over this. Sanji had felt bad about this as well, he'd been unable to protect anyone.

"Come on Usopp, aren't you a brave warrior of the sea?" Zoro said with a hint of amusement, sending a fond look Usopp's way that caused the sharpshooter to cough out a weak grin. "You fought your hardest, right? You have nothing to say sorry for."

"Z-Zoro..." Usopp sniffled, his lower lip sticking out in a pout before the sharpshooter clawed his way to his feet clumsily and launched himself at Zoro; wrapping his arms around the Marimo´s neck and crying into his chest. "I'M SO-SORRY!"

Zoro sighed and put an arm around the younger man, patting him a few times on the head before resting his hand on Usopp's back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Usopp kept mumbling something in between sobs, looking much smaller when he was curled up in Zoro's lap.

Zoro's lips kept moving, saying something Sanji didn't hear in hushed tones into Usopp's hat as the sniper clung to his shoulders.

Sanji let out a shuddering breath, his heart was aching and his head felt rather numb. He listened as Usopp's sobs slowly died out, the last breaths evening out before the younger man sat back, wiping at his tears before fixing his hat.

"Just you wait Zoro!" Usopp said confidently, the last shakes of a good cry seeping out of his system. "-I've gotten stronger over the last two years! I'll DEFINITELY watch your back from now on!"

"I'm counting on you." Zoro grinned, leaning back against the ship to prepare for another nap. "The New World's going to be a challenge."

"B-BRING IT ON!" Usopp said with a little too much fervor to be convincing. "We're the Strawhat crew!" Usopp raised his hands triumphantly and rolled over to lay besides Zoro, stretching out with cold looking feet and glimmers of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Damn right." Zoro said with a chuckle, closing his eyes and relaxing with his arms crossed behind his head. "I can't wait to get to the New World. I hope we'll meet tons of monstrously strong guys."

"ZORO!" Usopp pleaded, turning on his side and pulling childishly onto Zoro's long green robe. "Don't say things like that!"

Zoro simply laughed, a sincere and sinisterly amused laughter that sent a warm feeling up Sanji's spine. It chased away the cold and the blond couldn't help but smile when he saw Usopp tearfully hit Zoro's head with a flattened palm. Eventually, the laughter ceased, and Usopp tried to rub warmth into his feet.

"Hey, Zoro." Usopp said casually, his tone calmer than before. Sanji watched out at the corner of his eye; Usopp wasn't looking at Zoro, he was busy staring at the grass brushing up against his feet.

Zoro hummed in question, clearly trying to get back to sleep.

"What really happened on Thriller Bark?"

Sanji blanched, staring in shock at the swordsman whose undamaged eye snapped open. Usopp wasn't looking at Zoro, his face shrouded in shade as he kept staring at the grass.

"Nothing happened, why do-"

"Don't say nothing happened, Zoro. I'm the master of lying in this crew, not you." Usopp groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I spent a lot of time thinking. That Shichibukai showed up and knocked everyone out but you, right?" Usopp turned in his spot, looking over his shoulder at the swordsman who looked rather uncomfortable. "But when we woke up, he was gone. He wouldn't have left like that unless something happened."

Zoro remained silent, Sanji could see the tendons in his neck bulge under his skin with anxiousness. Usopp turned in his spot, leaning forward to stare full on at Zoro.

"I'm not an idiot. You fought him right? To an inch of your life." Usopp's face was serious. "When Sanji carried you back, you were covered in blood and he was freaking out. He kept screaming for Chopper so loud I thought his voice would break."

Sanji blushed slightly at that. Yes he had freaked out a little too much that day, but Zoro had looked more dead than alive. He'd FELT the other man's slowing heartbeat through his back, each breath possibly Zoro's last in his ear.

"Nothing important happened, Usopp. What matters most is that everyone is fine." Zoro said with an air of finality, his was clutching his sword, voice wracked with nervous breathing.

"That's what Sanji kept saying!" Usopp whined in distress. "We've been nakama for a long time Zoro, You could have died back there. Chopper said you even DID die for a minute. How are you going to become the world's best if you die?"

"He's not going to die." Sanji couldn't stand it anymore, he lit himself a fresh cigarette and walked towards the stairs, both of his shipmates looking up at him like he materialized from thin air. "Because he's a stubborn bastard." Sanji inhaled deep, blowing a long stream of smoke into the air.

"Besides, if Zoro dies, who's going to beat Mihawk? We can't let the bastard die of old age can we?" Sanji couldn't look into Zoro's eyes, he wasn't sure what would be in them. "That's no way for a man of his caliber to go."

"Sanji-" Usopp whined, scrambling to his feet as he tried to rationalize his curiosity. "Kuma was shocked Zoro survived, It's important to share everything we know about the enemy-"

"If it was something important, I'm sure Zoro would have shared already." Sanji grimaced, forcing himself to make eye contact with the swordsman. Zoro was looking at him with understanding. Sanji had his back. He always had his back, just like Zoro had his.

"Marimo, the sake is ready." Sanji said casually, nodding towards the kitchen. "If you want it, you need to get it yourself."

"Sake?" Zoro's eye widened in delighted surprise, already standing up to get this magically appearing beverage.

"Yes, the one you asked me to heat." Sanji rolled his eyes, trying to convey to Zoro that he was helping him get out of Usopp's questioning. "Want a cup Usopp?"

Usopp frowned dejectedly, looking from Zoro to Sanji with a disappointed pout. "No, I'm going back to bed. I'm cold." Usopp sighed and smiled to them both, his worries and anxiety apparently put to rest for now. "I really missed you. Both of you." Usopp said low, his smile almost rivaling Luffy's in terms of contagiousness.

Neither man could resist returning it, mumbling awkward _'you too' s _and _'go to bed already'_ s when he waved at them and headed downstairs to bed. As soon as the door closed, Zoro turned to Sanji with a look of want and practically desperation.

He wanted that expression burned into his mind forever.

Sanji flushed as his body heated up from the inside out and he felt a large burning knot settle in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard, trying to calm down his madly beating heart when Zoro spoke.

"Sake?" Zoro's happy and carefree tone shattered the romantic atmosphere.

"IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY!?" Sanji growled low, swinging a kick for Zoro's head that the swordsman dodged with practiced movements. Neither of them seemed to have forgotten how the other moved.

"Shut up! You're the one who brought it up. Hot sake sounds really good right now." Zoro scoffed, frowning at the cook. "You can't just tell me I can have some and then back out! Stop being such a damn tease!"

"I was doing it to get you out of the interrogation." Sanji grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and resigning himself to the fate of being one bottle of sake short before they reached Fishman Island. "I guess I can heat it now, I could go for a cup too."

Zoro was all slightly sinister grin and enthusiasm at that, heading up the stairs and impatiently looking over his shoulder at the cook, arched brow telling Sanji just how impressed he was at Sanji's slow movements. "Are you coming or not?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, joining the swordsman on the staircase as he relished in the feeling of having Zoro this impatient. His life would be so complete right now, if he could share more than Sake with the swordsman to warm up. He made sure to close the galley door, listening and feeling Zoro occupy his self-designated seat at the table as he pulled out some of his nicer sake and placed it in a pot of water to warm it.

Zoro was leaning on the table, watching Sanji intently before the blond sat down across the table from him, arching a curled eyebrow. "It's warming, Marimo. Give it a few minutes."

Surprisingly, Zoro didn't argue. He didn't demand it cold because of his impatience or ask for another bottle while he waited for the other to warm. The swordsman was waiting, patiently, looking at Sanji with a slightly dazed and calm expression that warmed Sanji more than sake ever could.

"How long are you going to heat it?" Zoro eventually broke the silence, his voice more curious than anything else.

Sanji blew smoke into the air, thinking about it. "Until it's the perfect temperature." The swordsman was looking so intensely at his face, Sanji felt himself blush slightly at the attention. He was probably reading too much into this.

"Shut up, that is not what I mean." Zoro snarled back, no bite in his words as he kept gazing at Sanji's face. "Your eyebrows are stupid."

"Your green hair is stupid." Sanji grinned, hoping that his affection wasn't too obvious. Damn it. He was falling hard for this bastard.

"Your pathetic excuse for a mustache is stupid." Zoro shot back, the smirk on his face breaking into a soft lopsided grin. The sight of the other man grinning at Sanji caused the blonde's heart to ache.

"Your green dress is stupid." Sanji grinned back, taking a long drag of his cigarette to punctuate his insult.

"...It's a coat."

Sanji marked that one as his win, smirking at the swordsman who smirked back. "Why do you want to know how to heat sake? I'm not going to let you drink it all the time, you know."

Zoro leant forward on the table, spreading his arms out to hug the surface of the table as he laid his face flat against the wood, scar side up. "I tried heating it myself. It wasn't as good." Zoro said softly, earrings bouncing against his jaw as he spoke.

Sanji reached out to touch the gold, it was warm and smooth to the touch. Zoro's undamaged eye cracked open slightly at the intimate contact, looking dazedly at Sanji's hand before his eyes trailed up his arm and to the blonde's face.

Sanji held his breath while he waited for a reaction, his hands playing with the gold as Zoro's suspicious eye closed again, content sigh from the swordsman warming up Sanji's hand.

"I think it's ready." Sanji stood up, flicking ashes off his cigarette as he retrieved the bottle, placing two cups in front of them with a smile. He might possibly be in love with Zoro, but first and foremost, they were nakama, and that would never change.

Zoro sat up, taking one of the cups and holding it out for Sanji to fill.

"To the New World?" Sanji smiled as he filled Zoro's cup, holding out his own questioningly.

"To the New World," Zoro grinned widely, clinking together their cups before they hooked their arms together on the elbow and downed the drink.

**To the New World.**

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this story. I know it's different than what I usually write, but I was feeling crazy inspired and full of feels. This happened and I would like to know if you enjoyed it (even if it had sad-feels in it)!

Thanks to **VioletClockworker** for being my beta!


End file.
